


Just The Way You Are

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nakedness, Scars, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Robert are back on but Roberts changed and worries Aaron wouldnt like him the way he used to before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just The Way You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - Aaron hiding in the closest looking at Roberts naked body and Robert freaks out because of insecurity and Aaron reassures him that he loves him
> 
> Thought we all could use a little Robron fluff right about now!!
> 
> *WARNING - Aarons scars are mentioned*
> 
> <3

“Rob!” 

They both froze as they hear Vics voice call from downstairs.

“Shit Aaron she can't know.”

“What? Why?”

“I just got you back....” Robert pleaded with him adding ‘and I don't want to lose you again’ in his head, hoping Aaron would understand.

“Just hide would ya.”

“You can't be serious?”

Robert scanned the room, there was only one place in could see,

“In the wardrobe....go.” 

“Fine,” Aaron scoffed, rolling his eyes and throwing back the bed covers to reveal his naked body.

Robert had to peel his eyes away from him as he heard Vics footsteps approaching. 

“Rob you in there?” Vic called through the door. 

“Just a sec,” he shouted in reply looking back to make sure Aaron was out of sight before he opened the door.

As he opened the door to stick his head out he realised a little too late that he probably should have put on some clothes. 

“Vic,” he croaked in greeting. 

“I was just wondering...are you okay Rob you look a bit flushed,” she asked reaching out her hand to touch his forehead, even though it had been months since his 'accident' she still worried about him constantly.

Robert batted her hand away, a little awkwardly considering only his head was poking round the door.

“I'm fine,” Robert managed before they both heard something that made the entire colour drain from Roberts face. 

Aaron couldn't resist, he could see Roberts bare backside from his hiding place through the gap in the wardrobe doors. He pressed his lips together and let out a low wolf whistle which just so happened to be in a lull of conversation between the siblings and Aaron knew as he watched Roberts shoulders sink that they had both heard him.

No need to hide now then he thought and pushed opened the wardrobe door.

“Hi Vic,” Aaron sheepishly called out as he climbed from his hiding place making Robert wince at the sound of his voice. 

“Oh I didn't...I just….” Vic stuttered before smiling at her brother and turning on her heels to leave, happy he'd finally seen sense with regards to Aaron. 

Robert shrugged apologetically and slowly clicked his bedroom door shut turning around ready to scold Aaron. Even with his sister on the other side of the door his felt himself twitch at the sight of Aarons naked body across the room.

“Sorry,” Aaron shrugged in way of apology when he saw Roberts expression.

“No you’re not,” Robert laughed softly, he couldn't be mad, not really, this was what they both wanted, had briefly talked about before ripping each other's clothes off. 

“Your right I'm not,” Aaron smiled back at the tall blonde, a familiar desire pooling in his stomach as his gaze fell across Roberts body. 

Roberts eyes wandered over Aarons perfect frame and he couldn't help but feel insecure as he looked over at the taut leanness of his lover and then down at his now squishier torso. 

Since the shooting he'd been holed up in a hospital for weeks, and after coming home, well back to his sisters box room, he'd basically sat on the sofa and had wallowed in self-pity for the past month the lack of exercise taking a toll on his body. He ran is hand over his once toned stomach and pinched the excessive flesh between his thumb and forefinger hating the feel of the layer of fat under his fingers. He started to cross the room towards Aaron, but as he did he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror he hung his head in shame and changed direction heading back to bed instead. He crawled in bringing his knees to his chest and pulled the covers tight around him wanted to make himself as small as possible. He’d never felt less attractive in his life and he didn't want Aaron to see him. 

It hadn't mattered what he looked like before, knowing that Aaron wanted him was all that he’d cared about but now, after everything they'd been through, with the things they had said and done to each other he couldn't help but feel unworthy of Aarons love especially when he'd let himself go physically. In the cold light of day he couldn't believe that Aaron wanted him when he looked like this. He felt Aarons breath on his neck, and although he wanted nothing more than to turn over and wrap his arms around him and never let go, reality had well and truly sank in and he flinched from him knowing he didn't deserve Aarons love let alone his touch. 

Aaron slid in next to Robert, knowing something was bothering the older man thinking it was just the interruption; he pressed his lips into his neck his way of letting him know that everything was alright still but Robert rolled his shoulder as if to dismiss Aarons touch. 

Not wanting to believe Robert didn't want him Aaron ran his hand down the full length of his spine, letting his palm come to a rest on Roberts rounded arse cheek and using his splayed fingers he began to knead the soft flesh. 

“Nice,” he smiled up into Roberts shoulder.

“It’s just an arse Aaron,” Robert grumbled in annoyance, why couldn't Aaron just leave him to wallow.

“It's not just any arse though is it, it's yours and that's makes it mine too,” he squeezed lightly but when he tried to snake his hand over Roberts hip and across his stomach to hold him, his arm was pushed away. 

“What's wrong?” Aaron asked his voice full of concern.

“If this is about Vic, I'm sorry okay, but she was gonna find out eventually,” Aaron added wandering if his outburst was the reason behind Roberts change in mood.

“It's fine,” Robert replied in the hope Aaron would get the message and drop it, but Aaron was nothing if not persistent.

“Why can't I touch you then?”

“Just don't,” Robert choked his voice thick with unshed tears.

“Don't what Robert?” Aaron asked as he gently rolled him over into his back so he could look at him but Robert had over ideas and resisted meeting his eyes.

“Come on Rob I thought you wanted this?” Aaron fretted grabbing Roberts chin and turning his head so he would finally meet his eyes, the panic that he had begun to feel at Roberts rejection starting to rise but when he looked into Roberts blue green eyes he saw an uncertainty staring back at him that had never been there before and panic turned into worry. 

“What's going on in that head of yours?” Aaron asked softly, letting his hand fall to Roberts chest, hating the way Robert cringed from his touch. 

Robert sighed, how was he supposed to tell Aaron he wasn't worthy enough?

He reached up and cupped Aarons cheek, his thumb running across the soft skin just above his stubble. 

“Look at you,” Robert said with such adoration Aaron had to bite his lip to stop himself from grinning like an idiot. 

“And look at me,” he said in disgust as his eyes scanned down his own body, pulling the cover back over him in an attempt to hide himself from Aaron.

“What are you on about ya muppet?” Aaron laughed softly placing his hand on the duvet to stop Robert from covering himself. 

He sat up and straddled Roberts thighs causing them both to groan slightly from the contact.

“You...” Aaron started, hesitating slightly on the next word out of his mouth.

They hadn't really talked much about how their feelings before the need for each other had taken over and they'd fallen into bed but he knew how he felt and just hoped Robert felt the same. 

“You love these...” he looked down at the self-inflicted marks that adorned his chest and stomach, 

“Just as much as I love this,” he trailed his fingers up the silvery scar along Roberts thigh, smiling as he remembered the faraway look in Roberts eyes when he'd told him the story of how he had gotten it playing with rusty old farm equipment as a small child.

“And these,” he kissed up Roberts stomach and chest licking lightly before sitting up and kissing across the bridge of his nose, worshipping the brown freckles speckled across Roberts body. 

He could feel Robert begin to relax under him and looking into his eyes he let his hands drift down onto Roberts chest.

“And this,” Aaron leant over and lightly placed his lips over the fresh scar on Roberts chest, the one that had eventually brought them back together. 

“You’re beautiful.”

“I'm not.”

“You are to me,” Aaron whispered as he kissed his way up Roberts neck to nibble on his earlobe.

It was true that Aaron was in the best shaped he had been in a while, what with the manual work at the scrapyard and the running he'd taken up again in moderation this time but to him Robert had been and would always be perfect. So what if he'd put on a few pounds, it just meant there was more to hold on too, more for him to love, because he did love him. 

“See,” Aaron winked as he sat back up straight, waiting for Robert to look to where he was indicting. 

“See what you do to me.”

Roberts eyes followed Aarons gaze, his cheeks flushing as he saw what Aaron was talking about.

“Your gorgeous Robert Sugden, always have been always will be.”

He crawled back up Roberts body and stretched to lie out on top of him and lifted his head so he could whisper,

“To me anyway.” 

Finally Aaron felt Roberts arms wrap around his waist, sighing contently because he was back in the arms of the man he loved.

“I love you.” 

And there they were those three little words that Robert had thought he'd never get to hear from Aarons lips, the three little words he'd been waiting for all the same. 

He smiled up at the man above him, the man he was once so afraid to love in return but having your life almost pulled from you puts things into perspective and now he couldn't imagine living in a world where he did not love Aaron Livesy. 

“I love you too,” he whispered back before claiming Aarons mouth with his tongue. 

“Feeling better?” Aaron breathed when they finally came up for air. 

“A little,” Robert smirked, twitching himself so Aaron could feel how much better he was feeling pressing up against his stomach. 

“So.......” Aaron said sitting back onto Roberts thighs again biting his bottom lip, 

“Where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?”


End file.
